Brother vs Sister
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Chuck and the gang have some down time and he and his little sister have a fight over who is more liked. A trial version of a story I'm working on..to see if anyone want to read it! Cute Charah and cute sibling fluff. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Author's Note: Hey, this is my first time writing Chuck fanfic, I've just recently gotten into the series and I'm on one of my obsession kicks. I get completely enamored with a couple and it takes weeks, sometimes months, before I can stop talking about them/writing about them/ or watching them non stop. I have other things that I know I need to work on but I've really been wanting to write a chuck fanfic. This is kinda my test run to see if anyone would like to read my latest idea. It would probably pick up around the time Chuck and Sarah find Chuck's dad. They discover that Chuck isn't really the youngest Bartowski like they always thought, he actually has a little sister. Okay, um you don't really need to know much about her just yet to get the story and like I said this is just a trial run to see if anyone would read it…well, here goes nothing...

* * *

**Brother vs. Sister**

Chuck made his way into the Orange Orange and through the hidden entrance to the Castle through the freezer. He froze at the top of the steps when he heard the sounds of fighting. There was a rough smack followed by a grunt. He didn't stop to think he looked around and prepared to rush into the fight. If Sarah was in danger there was nothing that could stop him from helping- even if there was actually very little he could do. His accelerated heart rate slowed when he saw that it was just Kaitlyn playing her playstation on the big screen. Kaitie was sitting cross-legged on one end of the table and Sarah was sitting in a chair at the other end of the table filling out her reports; in general ignoring the young teenager's use of government equipment. Kaitie jerked hard on the controller like Chuck did when he was playing. Her character, Buffy, used her wooden stake to kill the vampire she'd been fighting with and Kaitie laughed and muttered 'take that' under her breath. Chuck shook his head with a slight smile and continued down the stairs. When _he'd_ asked if they could use one of the screens for a game Casey had hit him upside the head and Sarah had just laughed. Kaitie, it seemed, had unmitigated control over the entire team. Even General Beckman didn't pick on her too often.

"Hey!" he called to the two girls. Sarah looked up and gave him a warm smile. Kaitie, without turning, yelled over her shoulder.

"Hey Charlie boy! How's Buy More today?"

"Boring," Chuck admitted with obvious pleasure. It seemed that the past few weeks had been non stop missions and secrets. He wasn't even sure how he'd managed to drag himself out of bed this morning after the…well he was trying not to think about it. Sarah smirked and nodded her agreement.

"Boring is definitely good," she agreed as Chuck pulled out one of the chairs so he could watch Kaitie play.

"Okay, how is that when I asked if we could use one screen for games I got hit and now my _younger_ sister is sitting her doing just that?" he asked. Kaitie paused her game and turned to look at him.

"Because I'm more convincing than you?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sarah muffled a laugh and Chuck scowled. "No, I have it! They like me more!"

"That's not true! Sarah, tell her that's not true!" Chuck whined and Sarah tried to keep a straight face as she shook her head.

"Na-huh, I'm staying out of this: this is a brother/sister thing," she declared gesturing between the two of them.

"Casey!" Kaitie called and a second later Casey emerged from deep with in Castle. He'd probably been cleaning his weapons. "Casey, tell Chuck that everyone likes me better," she demanded with a pout. Chuck rolled his eyes and Casey gave the 'not-again' grunt.

"I've no doubt about it, you're the least annoying of the both of you," Casey replied before returning to his guns. Kaitie stuck her tongue out at Chuck with a 'so there' look and Chuck replied in kind.

"Doesn't count, Casey has always liked you better."

"So what?" was her witty comeback.

"That's the best you can do?" he scoffed " 'So what'?" Kaitie turned back to her game and pressed play. She continued her battle with the mummies that were popping up out of graves.

"I bet even Beckman likes me better," Kaitie continued ignoring him. Chuck nodded, conceding her point.

"Alright I'll give you that, she probably does," he admitted. Sarah looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Probably?" she questioned. He sighed.

"Okay, definitely, but that still doesn't explain why Kaitie gets to use the screens for her game I can't use them for mine." Kaitie laughed and stabbed another zombie with a shovel she picked up.

"Cause you're supposed to be a big boy. I'm still a kid." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a kid who can take down men twice her size and knows how to use about forty different kinds of weapons," he muttered loud enough for both girls to hear him.

"Well then it just goes back to what I said at the beginning. Everyone likes me better."

Chuck groaned and let his head fall onto the table. It was like arguing with a two year old. Sarah rubbed his back with the hand not writing her reports and Kaitie let out a squeal of joy as she defeated the spell that had been put on the graveyard. She turned to look at them and grinned. Sarah saw her and felt herself redden but did not remove her hand from Chuck's back. Kaitie had made it very clear on what she thought about their relationship. Sighing as if with great reluctance Kaitie tapped Chuck lightly on the head.

"Do you wanna play Charlie boy?" Chuck looked up and grinned, reaching for the controller. Kaitie scooted back a little on the table stretched out her legs. "I'll see if I can use my powers of manipulation to get you some game time. Even?" she asked him as he waited for the next level to load. Chuck grinned at his sister and her blue-green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Even," he agreed. Kaitie jumped down off the table and went off toward were Casey had disappeared. She turned at the last minute and called back.

"I'll leave the manipulation of Sarah to you though! I'm sure the two of you will enjoy that!" Chuck and Sarah went red as Kaitie turned back around and started calling out.

"Casey! Cassseeyy!!" In a sing-song voice. Chuck and Sarah exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

"I pity the U.S. government," Chuck remarked once they'd settled down. "They have to keep her under control." Sarah nodded and closed her reports to watch him play.

"Yes, you Bartowski's are trouble," she agreed. Chuck gave a mock bow and his special Chuck smile.

"We try."

* * *

So I'm not sure if it's the best thing I've ever written but I thought it was kinda funny. I've got an actual plot for the fic if people want it and I have a Chuck/Buffy crossover in mind too…depends on the reaction too and how long it takes to write this one. Let me know! If not it'll just sit on my computer until I get the urge to delete it.

-Phoenix


	2. Promise: It Was Always The Love Songs

Disclaimer: Not mine…if they were then Hannah and Shaw would have well...in my world they never would have been introduced but at the very least they would have died very painful deaths-or quick ones depending on my mood- either way they'd be gone.

Author's Note: Okay, I just saw tonight's episode and let me tell you my sister was literally going to kill me. I was up, down, pacing, shouting, screaming, muttering, threatening, and in general loosing it. So, for mine and my families piece of mind- and because I really wanted to write one chapter for you guys before I have to leave for Europe tomorrow. Here's a little snippet of what WOULD'VE happened IF I was going to introduce Shaw and Hannah into my story…as it stands now I'm not sure if I'm going to include Shaw and Hannah or not but I've got a little time to decide cause I'm gonna start around the time they find Chuck's dad (OR at least close to that time- I haven't decided exactly how to introduce her yet…) Alright so, for the record, this chapter is a two shot and I will be starting the multi-chapter fanfic asap. (I may start writing free hand while in Europe if I can but if not then I will definitely be starting it as soon as I get home.)

Ps.- Take nothing in these two little fics as cannon for the multi-chapter fic. I have yet to decide if I'm going to introduce Kaitie as 16 getting ready to turn 17 or 17 already. Just so you know…I felt I should tell you before you started reading. Oh, and I changed her eye color from the first chapter...I kinda picture her with brown eyes more than blue/green. Srry..On with the story

p.s.s.- srry, I know this is a lot, but just for my sake Shaw's not here. He never came!!

_**"It Was Always the Love Songs"**_

**Chapter 1: The Guest List**

Ellie Bartowski was a very perceptive person, especially when it came to her family. Until recently this had only really been Chuck. Of course Devon was now included on that list and she still had this feeling like Sarah was too (of course who knew if she wasn't still), but several months ago it had been expanded yet again to include Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn had been rather quiet at first, shy, and eager to gain approval from her newly found older siblings. She had Chuck's unruly brown locks, though her color was almost the exact shade as Ellie's, and beautiful caramel colored eyes that had little streaks of milk chocolate through them if you looked close enough. She had a mix of Chuck's innocence and Ellie's common sense and had inherited the Bartowski sense of loyalty, empathy, and brains. Things had changed since those first few weeks though and now she was a bright, open girl who had almost completely changed from the one who had first showed up on their doorstep. Kaitie was not without her problems though. She had been left in the foster care system, abandoned by both her mother and their father, and suffered years of abuse at the hands of many. She still had nightmares about it, still woke screaming her lungs out, and still got a little skittish if you did something that provoked a painful memory.

Ellie was determined that this birthday would help bring them all closer, help let her baby sister know that she was a part of a family that loved her. She had been planning it to the last detail, consulting an excited Kaitie on almost everything, making sure that this would be her dream partyThey had decided it would be a close family thing- Kaitie had been insistent on it- and that it would be held at home because Kaitie had never really had a birthday party at home. They were doing everything in shades of blue, because it was Kaitie's favorite color. They had also, despite Chuck's pleas, rented a karaoke machine and made Chuck set it up so that they could sing/play all of Kaitie's favorite songs.

This had caused a minor disagreement among the boys because Kaitie was exactly like her older sister in another aspect as well- she was a die-hard romantic. She liked the sappy romantic love songs and was especially bad about the "forbidden love" songs as she called them. Though to be fair she was a little bit like Chuck in that she generally liked the fantasy stories, with magic and wizards and impossible odds. Basically the more things going against the couple the more Kaitie liked it. Her newest little craze was a perfect example; Richard and Kahlan from Legend of the Seeker. They were kept apart by her magic, unable to even touch for very long for fear that her powers would overtake him. Kaitie had become hooked. She had finished the book series in a little under two weeks (it would have been less but it took her a little bit to track down the books and they'd been called away on a mission that had required her assistance.)

All-in-all though Ellie thought everything had been going well. That was until she found Kaitie in her room the two days before her party sobbing hysterically into her pillow. At first the eldest Bartowski sibling had assumed it was something about her past; a nightmare or some such occurrence that had brought all those painful memories to the forefront of her thoughts again.

"Kaitie," Ellie called softly sitting down on the bed next to her and laying a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Kaitie's breath hitched and she turned to look at Ellie with hurt, red-rimmed eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?" Kaitie took a few breaths to steady herself and then laid her head back on her soaked pillow to stare off into space.

"I don't want a party this year," she replied, her voice even but with an undercurrent of pain. Ellie frowned and brushed back a curl that had fallen into her eyes.

"Why not? You were so excited these past two weeks. What changed?" Kaitie was silent for a little while; hesitating as if unsure whether she wanted to reveal her reasons. Ellie stayed silent, waiting patiently for her sister to admit what was wrong, she had done this countless times with Chuck. Kaitie's mouth twisted as if she was struggling internally with her secret. She bit her lower lip so hard that Ellie was afraid she would draw blood. Finally though, a look of guilt flashed through her expressive eyes and across her face before she buried her face back in her pillow.

"Sarah," was the muffled reply that Ellie received. Ellie's frown deepened. She had almost forgotten how attached Kaitie had been to Sarah. The fact that Chuck was moving on, was dating Hannah, had eclipsed the knowledge that Kaitie had been almost as affected as Chuck had been after the break up. Kaitie had opened up to Sarah, bonded with her like she was another sister. Ellie hadn't done anything to stop her from becoming too attached because frankly she had almost taken it for granted that Sarah _would _eventually be their sister. Ellie ran her hand up and down Kaitie's back in a gesture of comfort. She understood the problem now. Kaitie had accepted Sarah as part of her family, as one of her new sisters, and now Chuck was with Hannah and she felt like it was a betrayal to her brother to still hang out with her- to still see her that way. Ellie sighed and tried to get Kaitie to face her.

"Well, maybe we can work something out. I mean, just because Chuck's not seeing Sarah anymore doesn't mean that you have to cut her out of your life completely." Kaitie's guilty look returned and she gazed up at Ellie with torn eyes. Ellie laid down on the bed beside her and pulled her into her arms. The need to protect Kaitie from the pain that was their in her eyes was taking over.

"I know," Kaitie breathed, so soft that Ellie had to listen closely to be sure that she heard, "I know that I can still see her. It's just…I," she fumbled for the right words. "I see Sarah as family. I just realized that…that she can't come to…" And there it was the reason for the tears and the canceled party. The party was for family and close friends only and Sarah couldn't come because they weren't really sure she fit in that category anymore. Ellie and Kaitie were still close to her, still missed her like she was a sister who'd been away for far too long, but with her and Chuck's break up it was a precarious situation. Can you invite your brother's ex-girlfriend to your little sister's birthday party? Ellie held her tighter. Chuck and Kaitie were exactly alike in this respect. Kaitie was racked with guilt right now because she wanted to invite Sarah to her party, but knew that it would be painful for Chuck. She considered it a betrayal to him. No matter how she felt this was her brother and she would deny herself what she wanted for what would make things easier for him, but Sarah was so close to her, so much a part of her life that it was a betrayal to her to consider having a party like this without inviting her. A nasty catch-twenty two indeed.

"We'll work something out Kaitie. Don't worry. I'll see to it. You trust me right?" Kaitie nodded emphatically.

"Yeah."

"Well just leave it to me then," Ellie assured her. "I'll figure something out."

Ellie Bartowski had yet to fail at something she wanted this badly.

* * *

Chuck whistled as he put the finishing touches on his gift to Kaitie. She was going to love it he was sure. He was hurrying to finish it before he had to go home for the night because Ellie had called him sounding strange and asking if she could meet with him after he was through with work. He powered the computer down and then took it with him to look for the perfect computer case. He looked over the plain covers and shook his head. This had to be something as unique as she was- or at least something more like her than just the simple yellows, reds, and blues he was looking at. He glanced over the cases with designs. Kaitie preferred the more artsy looking designs, the complicated mess of tangled vines or intricate patterns of some mythical animal. He grinned when he spotted the perfect one. It was a beautiful shade of blue with an outline of an intricate looking phoenix with a trail of flames done in black. Inscribed in bold, curly letters were the words "Omnia vincit amor" (Love Conquers All). He grabbed it and hurried to check out with it so he could get out of her and on to his dinner with Ellie. He had almost made it out the door when Casey came up behind him and hissed,

"Bartowski!" Chuck sighed and followed the large NSA agent to the break room. Casey sent Lester and Jeff and look and they both left in a big hurry. Casey glared at Chuck and then let out a little huff, like he was preparing himself to do something painful.

"Tell the kid I said Happy Birthday and give this to her," he said in a little bit of a rush. He passed Chuck a bow that had been wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper and a card that had 'Kaitlyn' scrawled on the envelope in Casey's intimidating hand. "Don't give it to her where others can see." He instructed. Chuck nodded with a smile and refrained from commenting on Casey's unexpected act. Kaitie wormed her way into your heart whether you wanted her to or not. Casey grunted and left without another word. Chuck put the computer in its new case and put it over his shoulder before grabbing his stuff and Casey's present and heading toward the meeting with his older sister.

* * *

"Chuck," Ellie began tentatively after they had been eating for a few minutes. "How would you feel if Sarah was to come to Kaitie's party?" Chuck froze and looked up at Ellie with wide, shocked eyes. He put his fork down and tried to calm his heart which had sped up at the mention of Sarah's name.

"I thought it was just going to be a family thing?" he asked avoiding her question. Ellie frowned and sighed.

"I found Kaitie in her room today. She was crying her eyes out and when I asked her what was wrong she said she didn't want a party anymore," Chuck's look of incredualty made Ellie nod in agreement. "I know; I was shocked too. I asked her why she didn't want to have a party all of a sudden and…well it took a little bit of prodding but I finally got her to admit that she wanted Sarah to be there. She's so torn up about it too. She feels like she's being disloyal to you by wanting her there and then feels disloyal to Sarah for not having her come." Chuck frowned at the conundrum his sister had made. "She just grew so attached to Sarah and I never thought to caution her because well… I thought…"

"You thought that Sarah was going to become part of the family," he finished for her with a sad sigh. "Truth be told I did too. I'm sorry Ellie. Everything's such a mess and now Kaitie's suffering for it too." He pushed his food around his plate with his fork. Ellie caught his attention and made him look up at her.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We both thought that it was okay for Kaitie to bond with Sarah. Now," he winced inwardly at the change in the tone of her voice: it was determined. "You know I would never ask this if it wasn't so important, but Kaitie's never really had a birthday party like this and if she wants Sarah there then I would like to invite her. If you're not okay with this though Chuck I'll arrange something else. I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind doing something with her after the party or before it."

"No, she wouldn't," Chuck agreed with a reluctant smile. "Sarah loves Kaitie." Chuck took a deep breath and gave Ellie a determined smile, "but that okay, you can invite Sarah to the party. Its Kaitie's day, she deserves to have the people that she loves there. It's not her fault that I messed things up with Sarah." Ellie squeezed her brother's hand in a show of support. She knew that he still missed Sarah. Maybe inviting Sarah to the party would be good for him as well.

* * *

Alright, the one-shot became a two shot. I'll work on the second part and it'll be up as soon as I can get to a computer. I swear that I was just going to do a short piece and then BAM…before I know it I'm really getting into the story line and it's near midnight and I haven't finished packing and I have to turn in my 20pg. Senior Thesis…grr..I'm so sorry. I really want to finish it!


	3. Talk: It Was Always The Love Songs

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back!! I'm exhausted and sore and I'm not too sure if this is going to come out very coherent. I know when I read over the last entry there were several grammar mistakes (I'll fix them later) - so who knows what will be in this one but I'm going to try. I swear that I'll make sure the stupid spell checker thingy does its job this time but I don't have too much faith in it. Oh, all of this chapter will be in Chuck's POV.

* * *

Chapter 2: Working things out…

Chuck mindlessly spun a Buy More pen on the smooth surface of the Nerd Herd counter. He was trying to figure out the best way to invite Sarah to Kaitie's party. It was definitely a sticky situation, asking his ex- girlfriend (or was it ex-cover girlfriend?) to his little sister's party, but one that was necessary. He wasn't about to ruin Kaitie's relationship with Sarah as thoroughly as he'd ruined his own though so he had to make the effort. The two of them clicked. Sarah got Kaitie in ways that Chuck and Ellie might never get her and vice versa. The two needed each other and Chuck was going to make sure they got what they needed.

He sighed and glanced at his watch. In five minutes he was going to have to walk across the street to the Orange Orange and figure out a way to convince Sarah to come to Kaitie's party. He knew that Sarah would do almost anything for Kaitie, he was pretty sure she'd still do a lot for him as well, but this was something completely different. It had taken a lot of work to convince Ellie to let him be the one to ask her, but he'd won that argument because Ellie couldn't deny the fact that Chuck was the only one who had a shot at convincing her. He knew the right buttons to push; that and Ellie had warned him that if he failed she was prepared to stage a kidnapping.

Four Minutes.

He let his gaze wonder around the room. Lester and Jeff were sneaking off to do something that would not end well, Casey was trying to move another beastmaster, Big Mike was walking happily toward his office with a box of donuts, and Hannah was working with a customer. His heart and head once again started the constant battle for dominance. His heart screamed for Sarah, for blonde hair and blue eyes, meaningful looks, passionate kisses, and knowing smiles; his head said that he was with Hannah, with brown hair and hazel eyes, with strained smiles, and kisses that weren't Sarah's.

He resisted the urge to sigh again. She would've been perfect for him- if he hadn't met Sarah first. She liked video games, computers, they had a lot of things in common. He stared down at the pen again. He was growing tired of pretending, of trying to force himself to move on from Sarah and love Hannah. It just wasn't working.

For better or for worse Sarah was the girl he loved, the girl who would own his heart, the girl who had to merely snap her fingers to make him come running. He was hopeless. Maybe things would be better if he just ended it with Hannah? Kaitie didn't particularly like her, okay that was putting it mildly; Kaitie openly despised her after making the initial effort to like her at that dinner the first night. Ellie thought she was a nice girl, but wasn't really certain she was the one for him. Devon kept asking him about his relationship with Sarah. Casey had told him, in strict confidence with the threat of bodily harm if he ever repeated his words to anyone, that he should just man up and fight for Walker if he really wanted her and even Morgan had said that he didn't see the light in his eyes that he got when Sarah came in the room when he looked at Hannah. Yeah, it would probably be better to end it. Even if Sarah wouldn't speak with him, only looked at him when necessary, and only treated him like an, well like an asset, he was still in love with her and it was mean to string Hannah along.

One minute.

He put the pen back in the holder and walked back to the break room. He opened his locker and pulled out the pretty blue invitation that Ellie had made for him. They didn't need to have many invitations, the only people who had been invited that weren't family but still were, was Morgan and Casey; and Casey was going to be "out of town", meaning he had been assigned to help out on a mission that didn't need Team Bartowski. He took a deep breath and started toward the front door. He saw Hannah from the corner of his eye give him a curious look but he didn't stop.

"I'm going for lunch," he told Morgan as he passed and Morgan nodded and gave him a salute. He'd told him earlier what he was going to be doing at lunch and his buddy thought he was doing the right thing. He'd tell Morgan that he was breaking up with Hannah when he got back. Maybe Morgan would have a shot with Hannah now, he wasn't stupid, and he'd seen the way Morgan looked at her. Crossing the street his mind seemed to be in a haze, this always happened when he saw Sarah and he could clearly see her through the glass windows of the Orange Orange. The bell dinged as he opened the door and she looked up to see who it was, when she saw him a strange look passed through her eyes and then she looked down.

"Hey Chuck, did you need something?" Chuck swallowed.

"Actually yeah," this seemed to peak her curiosity and she looked up at him. "Kaitie's birthday party is tomorrow and it would be really nice if you could come." He held out the blue envelope. She stared at it for a moment.

"I thought it was just a family thing?" she asked not taking the offered invitation.

"It is," he replied. Sarah glanced up at him.

"I don't think I count anymore," there was pain in her voice as she said this, she tried to mask it but he could still tell. His heart sped up at the little bit of hope that she still cared.

"Of course you do. Ask any of us," he challenged. "We want you to come. Kaitie will be thrilled," he added, hoping that would help. Sarah took the envelope but still looked reluctant.

"I don't know Chuck, it wouldn't be appropriate." Chuck frowned.

"You're Kaitie's friend right?" Sarah nodded. "Then it's appropriate. Besides, Ellie told me that if I can't convince you to come she'll stage a kidnapping, you don't have much of a choice." Sarah smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright," then she looked concerned, "but what about Hannah? Won't she be there?" Chuck winced and shook his head.

"No, Kaitie's um, Kaitie's not too fond of Hannah. Truth be told, I'm not so sure that Ellie is either. Which in a way is probably for the best, I'm going to break up with her." Sarah looked up in shock.

"I thought you really liked her?" she questioned. Chuck sighed.

"She's nice, and if I'd met her several years ago..." he paused,"...maybe I could have loved her, but now is now and I can't keep trying to force myself to love someone when I don't." He didn't know whether Sarah looked happy or sad about that. "The party's tomorrow, don't be late cause Ellie promised Kaitie she'd get you there." He started to leave when Sarah called out to him again.

"Chuck, why does it mean so much to her that I come?"

"Cause you're her sister," he replied with a shrug. "She loves you." He walked out desperately trying not to add, 'and I do too.'

* * *

Chuck walked into his room and half fell on his bed. Things had not gone so well with Hannah. She had been mad, she had cried, and she had yelled, but in the end it was over and he had a strange sense of relief. He smiled. Things were looking up. There was a knock on his window and he looked over to see Kaitie waving. Laughing slightly he motioned for her to come in.

"May I ask why you're using the window?" Kaitie shrugged.

"Nostalgia," she replied. He grinned and motioned for her to join him on the bed. They laid there looking at the ceiling for a few minutes before she asked, "How did work go?" He looked over at her suspiciously.

"Bad," he replied and she grinned. "How did you know?"

"I always know," she taunted him. He shook his head and returned to looking at the ceiling.

"You're scary sometimes," he told her. She grinned.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I don't care." She was silent for a moment before, "Did you ask Sarah?"

"Yeah…" he replied somewhat reluctantly. He thought it was supposed to be a surprise, but it seemed Kaitie had already figured that out as well.

"What did she say?" Kaitie pressed impatiently. Chuck grinned.

"She's coming." Kaitie threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she exclaimed. Chuck laughed.

"You're welcome." There was really no point in lying to someone as well trained at emotions as Kaitie because she gave him a searching look.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she questioned concerned. Chuck waved his hand to dismiss it.

"I'll be fine. Tomorrow's your day, you just worry about having fun," he told her. Kaitie frowned and lay back down to rejoin his staring contest with the ceiling.

"It's impossible to have fun if your brother's unhappy," she informed him. Chuck looked over at her and then sighed. She understood the situation with Sarah better than anyone else so he knew that he could talk to her.

"I won't be unhappy, in fact I'll be just as happy as you are, it's just awkward. I blew it and now we're all suffering. I don't even know if she still likes me anymore," he confided. Kaitie shook her head.

"Oh believe me, she still likes you. I'd even go so far as to say she more than likes you...but you're right, you did blow it. What you need to do is fix it," she looked over at him. "You're good at that though, so I'm not worried. It's painful though, waiting in this inbetween time." Chuck nodded.

"Like being tied to the back of a moving car, blown up, and shot all at the same time," he retorted somewhat bitterly. Kaitie took his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "I just wish she'd talk to me," he glanced over at her. "You know, and then I might be able to start fixing this."

"She'll talk to you again," Kaitie assured him. "She's just in pain too."

"I know," Chuck replied sadly. "And that's my fault as well." Kaitie stayed silent about that.

"I'll help you," she said after a moment. Chuck looked over at her confused.

"With what?"

"Fixing it," she stated giving him a 'duh' look. He smiled.

"I know," he replied. He returned to staring at the ceiling. Yes, things were looking up

* * *

Okay so I was going to make this a two shot but it works better if it's in three parts so I'm going to just post this and then the next part will be up soon, maybe even within a few hours. Thanks, read and review.

Phoenix


End file.
